blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
A and K Chapter 11: Cupid
Alexandria sits on the couch, her thoughts thinking of Kei and Shigure. Her legs swing back and forth as her mind turns. She looks at her bunny and then a smile appears on her face. Alexandria: Yeah, I'm going to get those two together! Right Mr. Bunny? She makes the rabbit nod. She runs into the backyard to see Kei swinging a wooden sword. He wasn't striking anything, but it looked to be Kendo movements. He would swing then go back to his former position then swing again. Alexandria watched until Kei finally noticed her. Kei: Hey, I know its only been a day, but shouldn't you be with Shigure right now? Alexandria: Today is my break day! Kei: Already? He rubs his chin then shrugs. Kei: Ah well, do as you like then. Alexandria: Actually Shigure did want me to tell you something. Kei: Hm? Alexandria: She wants you at the table for dinner promptly. Kei: Oh, really? I guess I do go a little long. Alright, tell her I'll be on time tonight. Alexandria nods, then retreats back inside to find Shigure doing laundry on the other side of the house. Shigure: Oh, hello Alexandria, what can I do for you? Alexandria: Do you need any help? Shigure: No, no, you enjoy your day off, I've got this. Alexandria: Kei did want me to tell you something. Shigure: Hm? Kei is relaying a message through you? Alexandria: Yeah, he said not to worry about dinner tonight. Just be at the table ready to eat! Shigure: Huh? Kei is going to cook? How strange. Ah well, can't complain. If Kei wants to cook tonight, that's fine. Alexandria nods. Shigure: Can you tell him that? Alexandria: Yeah! The day soon turns into night, and the full moon hangs over the house. Kei comes in from the backyard to see Shigure sitting at the table. Shigure: Good evening. Kei: Good evening. Kei quickly goes to his room to change into cleaner clothes and returns to the table and sits. Shigure: Um, aren't you going to start on dinner? Kei: Huh? You mean you aren't? Shigure: I thought you said to be here at the table ready to eat? Kei: Funny I heard the same thing about you from Alexan... Kei and Shigure soon realize what's going on. The next fact that they were set up for this is when Alexandria comes out in a black and white waitress costume holding two dishes. Kei is quick to react. Kei: The heck?! Where did you get that outfit?! Alexandria: From Athena! Kei: (I'm gonna kill that beastkin.) Alexandria seemed oddly happy about that outfit all the same. She sets two plates on the table, one in front of each of them. Shigure: Alexandria, did you make dinner tonight? Alexandria nods. It looked to be a well made dish of spaghetti. Kei wasn't about to let his stomach keep grumbling. Alexandria: I'll leave you two alone now, enjoy the meal! Alexandria runs off. Kei is curious to Alexandria's intentions. Kei: (That little mouse set this all up. Is she...trying...to...) Kei pieced it all together, he looks back at Shigure who is also in thought. Shigure: Hey Kei, do you think, maybe, that, oh I don't know, that... Kei: Alexandria wants the two of us to be together? Shigure: Y-yeah. An awkward silence fills the air until Kei's grumbling stomach breaks it. They both share a quick laugh before deciding to go ahead and eat the meal. Each picks up a fork and dives in. Kei: Gotta hand it to you Shigure, you've trained Alexandria well in these dishes. Shigure: I must say I'm impressed myself. She didn't ask for help or anything. First dish she's done by herself. Kei: Looks like our training is paying off then. Shigure: Yeah. Shortly thereafter, the meal is finished. With their stomachs full, Shigure takes the plates to the other room so they can be cleaned. Kei checks in on Alexandria, in her little room to find that the kid was fast asleep. Kei: (Well, you are an odd one you know that? Still, for Alexandria's sake...) Kei returns to find Shigure sitting at the table again. He joins her. Shigure: Kei, Alexandria has always had her parents to watch over her, if she begins to see us as her parents... Kei: Then we'd have to make her be the happiest child ever huh? Shigure nods. Shigure: I promised I'd take care of her too. Kei: You didn't have to... Shigure: Let's play a little game. Kei: Hm? Shigure: We each ask the other one question, and they have to answer no matter what. Kei: Like a modified truth or dare? Except without the dare part. Shigure: Yeah, basically just truth or truth. Kei: Fine, I have no objections. Shigure: Okay then, you can go first. Kei thinks for a moment, and then decides to ask the following question. Kei: Shigure, you didn't come here just for Alexandria's sake, did you? Shigure blushes. Shigure: No. I came because of you. Kei waits to hear more before he says anything. Shigure: I know that you promised Mitch that you wouldn't hit on me. But that was a promise you made all too long ago, don't you think? Kei: ... Shigure: My turn. There is a bit of hesitation before Shigure utters her question. Her face had turned a slight red. Shigure: Will you give me a chance as your girlfriend? Kei is stunned at the directness of the question. Kei: W-what? Shigure: You're going to make me say it again? Geez... She takes another deep breath. Shigure: Will you give me a chance as your girlfriend? Kei: Shigure, you know what you're asking right? Shigure: Stupid, of course I do. Her face is a bright red. Kei flashed back to the other day and her reaction to him just letting Aria getting so close. Kei knew she had been aggressive, but maybe it was a bit more then that. Kei thinks long and hard. Shigure: I can't replace her. I know I can't. But...I do like you, a lot. I have ever since before you met her. Kei: Shigure... Shigure: My turn. Kei nods. Shigure: Will you...go on a date with me? Kei: Uh... Shigure waits for her answer. Kei: (This is for Alexandria.) Shigure: So? Kei: Yes, I will go on a date with you. Shigure looks ecstatic. Shigure: Ok, our little game is over. I'm going to go to bed now. Kei nods. As she passes by him to her room, she kisses him on the forehead. Kei smiles as he sees her vanish into the hallway. He sighs and lets the rest of his body fall on to the floor. Kei: (Alexandria, Athena, I'm going to get you two back for this.) Alexandria comes back out into the room, to see Kei sprawled there. Alexandria: Did the date go well? Kei: Yeah, it went fine. Alexandria seems happy about that. Kei: Alexandria, were you playing cupid? Alexandria: Yep! Kei is unsurprised by her answer, though a bit surprised by her honesty. Kei: Why? Alexandria: Well, the two of you are the closest thing I have to parents now, and my parents were married. Why weren't you married? Kei sighs and invites her over. He sits up and takes a deep breath and she sits at the other side of the table. Kei: When I was younger, I met a beautiful young woman named Lexi. Alexandria listens intently. Kei: She was a wonderful woman, made me feel on top of the world. We were planning on having puppies, but... Alexandria: But? Kei: Lexi came down with a mysterious sickness, two weeks before we were going to be married. And over the course of a few days, it ravaged her system. The doctors worked hard to figure out what it was, but within a week she had passed away. Alexandria: That's so sad! Kei: Yeah... Alexandria: But she wouldn't be happy if you thought about her all the time. Kei: Hm? Alexandria: My mom and dad used to tell me after the cat died, that if you don't move on with your life, you'll make them sad. Kei quietly listens and mulls over the idea. Alexandria: I miss my parents, but they'd be disappointed if I couldn't keep going forward. Kei is a slight bit stunned by her parent's wisdom. Kei: (The cat must have been a good teaching experience.) Kei pats her on the head. Kei: Your parents taught you well. Alexandria smiles. Elsewhere, hurried breaths can be heard. A girl running through the darkness. ???: Keep running, it'll only prolong your eventual demise. Aria comes to a halt. Aria: I'm not going to let you kill me. She actively looks around for the voice. ???: Where am I? Can you find me? You're supposed to be this so-called trained assassin... Aria: Shut up, Michel. Michel: Oh GOOD. You remember my name. The death of you and your honor code will be a sign to that beastkin. So in the end, you'll be useful after all. Category:A and K Category:Novel Chapter